Sonny Please
by CrazyLips
Summary: Takes Place after last episode, "New Girl" Chad tries to find a little love for him left in Sonny but she refuses to let him know of her need for him. Oh and This is a story in Progress so please no mean reviews, only reviews for if you want more and nice comments.
1. Chapter 1 Hey Sonny

**Chapter 1-Long**

PS: THESE ARE THE ONLY CHAPTERS FOR NOW. Sorry :)

Please review if you want more :_)

C.P.O.V

I slammed my door. Gosh, what was I thinking! Not even saying anything but: "Oh, I didn't lose anything, I'm just walking!" to Sonny. She was still walking around in the studio, probably not even thinking about me. I slumped down on my couch, watching all the Mackenzie Falls actors through my window. They were in the Mackenzie Cafe', having their lunch. I wondered what to do now. Pranks call the randoms? Nah, I thought, did that last week. It was too much after that break up. I walked out the door for some reason, only to find no control over my body.

I ended up at Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I knocked. "Who is it?" came Tawni's voice. "Um….Chad," I said. Tawni sighed. "What do you want?" I thought for a moment. Well, I wanted a lot of things; For Sonny and I to make up, for one more date with Sonny, for Sonny to love me again…and for a hot dog. I mumbled a bit then answered. "Is Sonny here?" Tawni opened the door. "Why?" I looked around me. "Um….I need to talk to her. Like, immediately." I said. Tawni stared at me a moment, then let me in. I saw Zora sitting on the couch with a crying Sonny, handing her tissues. "Sonny?" I said. She looked up, her eyes sparkled a moment, then she smiled a bit. "Chad, I need to tell you something." She said walking over to me. I was so, so, so glad she was still here, I hugged her tightly. She sniffled. "Chad…" I looked at her. "Yeah?" "I…I…I'm leaving."

I opened my eyes wide. "You _what_?" Sonny smiled again. "Chad if I could tell you why, I would….Please keep things together without me." She frowned again, walking towards the door. I grabbed her arm. "Wait!" I said a little too loudly. She looked at me. "Chad, I really have to go." I looked back at her. "Where?" She thought hard; looking at Zora, then at Tawni, then back at me. "I can't tell you…unless-no…..it's just too dangerous." I stared at her. "Please Sonny." She sighed. "You know…you can come-just not right now. " I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?" She smiled sweetly, as if trying to make me shut up. "Chad, I'm staying for a few more days, and I'm going to write to you all." She took out a huge stack of money from her coat pocket. "And," She added. "I have a little extra money and considering I'm starved…." I looked at the money, and then smiled. "Can we get hot dogs?" I asked. She laughed. "Sure." We walked out the door.

**Chapter 2-Short**

S.P.O.V

When we sat down Chad smiled. I looked out the window and froze. "What?" He asked casually. Right outside the window was the billboard. I mean the one with Chad in a joker hat, and me to the right, with the words: Chad is a Fool for Sonny. I saw a black mustache above his lip in the picture and kind of laughed. I saw chad look out the window with me and smile. "Channy forever." He said. I frowned; "You know we should get that taken down." I tried not to hold his hand. He stared at me. "Why?". I looked back at him. "I…like it, I really do, Chad. But remember?" He hung his head. "Sonny, I did that for…" I rolled my eyes. "Me." He said. "I know you did, that's why I broke up with you….now if you had admitted that….." I said. Chad reached his arm out and held my hand. "Sonny, it's only that-If you weren't on So Random, I wouldn't have…..had a life." I looked into his eyes. "You don't mean that…..do you?" He stared at me, and I never saw him so serious. (Okay except on Mackenzie Falls.) "Yeah, I guess I do mean it…" Suddenly a huge figure crashed through the window.


	2. Chapter 2 What in the world?

Chapter 3-Medium

C.P.O.V

Sonny was silent a moment. The figure walked towards us. I stared at it. It looked like an old man/wrestler kind of mix. "Um…..Hi?" I said. It walked closer. "Greetings, Earthling." Sonny burst out in giggles. "Is this guy serious?" The figure looked at her. "Sonny Raster Monroe, things are about to change-Do not doubt anyone, do not judge anyone, and do not give up the key." It looked towards me, and smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper, be wise, keep trying, and stay with whatever you can." I looked at Sonny and she was looking at me. When I looked back the figure was gone." "_Awkward…_" Sonny said. She started to eat silently. I sat up. "Did that just happen or is it just me?" I said. Sonny shuffled her feet nervously. "Chad, I….I….can't tell you." I looked her for a while. "_**SONNY!**_" I finally said. "_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**_" She stared at me. "I CAN'T TELL YOU FOR THE LAST TIME!" She shot back. "FINE!" I said. "FINE!" she said. "GOOD!" I replied. "GOOD!" She ended it. I walked out the door, crying badly.

When I got back to my dressing room Penelope was waiting on my couch. "What happened?" She asked as I sat down next to her. "The weirdest day of my life." I said. She stared at me. "I told you to stay away from the Randoms." She replied, standing up and walking towards the door. "Later Chad." She left the room. I turned on the T.V. I had recorded a bunch of _So Random _episodes for when nobody was around I put on the first one I had ever recorded. It was _**Sicky Vicky**_. I laughed a little at Sonny's voice. I decided to take a little nap, turning the T.V off.


	3. NOTE TO READERS IMPORTANT!

Just a quick note to readers of this Story

I am very glad you guys read this but before I give you any more chapters I will need more reviews or reasons to add more chapters.

Thanks, Tiger


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Unleashed

**Chapter 4-long**

S.P.O.V

I stormed into my dressing room. This whole "Secret" thing was ruining my life! Tawni stared at me. "Whoa, what happened?" I looked away. "I can't just not tell Chad," I said. "He needs to find out sooner or later." Tawni walked over to me. "Sonny, it's not like we can just tell him and then POOF he'll totally believe us." I looked her. "But Tawni, Seleta came…..and Chad actually saw him!" Tawni stared at me again. "WHAT?" She said, almost screaming. "People are supposed to freeze in time when he enters. Is Chad one of the…..?" I looked at the ground. "I don't know…..They all disappeared years ago….." Tawni smiled. "I got it!" I stared at her. "You do? What?" "Remember how Seleta said that a hidden force would bring the last one of the….." I looked down. "You actually think Chad is a Clockist?" She shrugged. "You got a better explanation for this?" I shook my head no, taking off my jacket.

The two clear wings on my back still surprised even me. I had only gotten them last week, when I found out about Decil, the place where War is started and secrets get out. Zora giggled. "Sonny is a love fairy, Sonny is a love fairy." She taunted. I rolled my eyes. "Be quiet. I just need to stretch." She suddenly grabbed my coat off the couch and ran out the door. "Hey!" I called. "Give that back!" I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and reached for the door knob. I mean, hey, it was probably Nico and Grady. I opened the door all the way and gasped.

"Chad?" I said, about to close the door. He walked in before I could. "So, Sonny, trying on new costumes for the show?" He said tugging a little on my wings. "Ow!" I said, clamping my hand over my mouth. "What is that?" He said, pointing to a pink glow on my chest. I shuffled my feet nervously. "You haven't seen my coat around by any chance, have you?" He shook his head no, backing away. Gosh, I was going to fly weather I wanted to or not, the love was pushing energy into my wings. "Chad please go away, I'll explain this all later—" Chad ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I said. "Why?" he asked, still hugging me. Chad had saved me from becoming the freak of his life. "Because," I began. "I had no time to explain everything, but if you let go you can enter the quest, or if you run out of here you can skip on it. Your choice." He stared at me. "As long as I'm with you." I smiled "Then I guess I'm giving you a third chance." He looked confused. I lifted up my head. "You're no longer my ex." He let go, I felt myself floating up, and he was silent.


	5. Paragrah

Chapter 5-Paragraph

Zora's P.O.V

Chad backed away. Sonny frowned. "Chad you wouldn't go, would you?" Chad stopped. "Try me." He ran out the door. I shook my leg twice to become visible again. Times like these are when it's good to have invisibility. "Hey Sonny." I said, handing Sonny her coat. She put it on and started crying as she came to the ground. "Zora…..what do I do now?" I knew nothing about boys. "Sonny, this is all my fault, I'm so, so sorry." She looked at me. "It's okay Zora."


End file.
